moonlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Omnus
The great Legenderium, retold in various forms throughout The Haligeard by every culture and race. It is exeptional in detail, and varies from place to place. Here is a summary of it, written by The High Counsel. ((Out-of-lore. This is basically a whole other lore, told by those inside the MoonLife lore.... complicated. It might deserve its own wiki at some point! So as not to clutter up the Wiki, this has been put on one, huge page.)) Timeline · (Fi0000)The Awakening of the Astyriani and Narsyriani on Ōmnus. · (Fi1000-2000)The ‘Stupifying’ of the Narsyriani and the Advance of the Astyriani. (Over a period of thousands of years) · (Fi2043) THE FIRST WAR ON ŌMNUS begins. · (Fi2047) THE FIRST WAR ON ŌMNUS '''ends. · (Fi2047) The '''Great Binding of the Narsyriani. · (Fi2050) Eorasti ''is widely accepted as the leader of the ''Astyriani ''due to his role in '''THE FIRST WAR ON ŌMNUS'. · (Fi2073) Eorasti ''builds the great palace of ''Ecna. · (Fi4454) Seorasti seizes control, imprisoning Eorasti. (The Great Purge.) · (Fi4454) The oppressing age of Dakfole begins. · (Fi9999) THE GREAT REVOLUTION 'is led by ''Manethor – one of Eorasti’s ''guards. · (Fi9999) '''The Battle on the Slopes of Ealdr ''is fought against Seorasti and his supporters. · (Fi9999) The Battle on the Slopes of Ealdr 'is won, and Seorasti is bound by ''The Chain of Ealdra and imprisoned in the depths of the Ŏm. In Detail After the ''Astyriani'' and the ''Narsyriani'' had awoken on Ōmnus, everything existed peacefully, the two races existed equally. This continued for a few thousand years, but slowly the Narsyriani, being confined to the earth, grew more arrogant, and eventually more stupid. They envied the Astyriani for being able to move around. This escalated over the coming centuries, boiling over into THE FIRST WAR ON ŌMNUS (Fi2043). This war was over in a matter of years (like days back then). The 'Narsyriani' had been completely defeated. Still annoyed, the 'Astyriani' cast a spell on their earth-bound counterparts. This spell completely removed all intelligence from the Narsyriani, turning them into completely dumb vegetables. This was called 'The Great Binding. After this war, one of the Astyriani, Eorasti, became the dominant figure in a previously non-hierarchical society. He built the magnificent palace of Ecna upon the slopes of the mountain of Ealdr. Ivir Masdar, seeing this, gave Eorasti many powers beyond that of a normal being. Eorasti brought prosperity once again to Ōmnus. But, as is life, this could not last. Eorasti’s brother – Seorasti became exceedingly jealous of his sibling’s powers. Abruptly, the peace was broken as Seorasti seized control in (Fi4454). Eorasti was jailed, and all his supporters crushed. This was known as '''The Great Purge, it was the start of the first rule of Evil in the Ŏm. This marked the beginning of Dakfole. This age of darkness was a time of suppression, a time when happiness almost was vanquished from the world. But in (Fi9999) the remaining free Astyriani revolted against their oppressive leader in THE GREAT REVOLUTION. Their leader was Manethor – one of Eorasti’s ''guards. They rallied at one of the ''Beornas, Five thousand strong (There were about Seven thousand Astyriani in Ōmnus). They then marched round, and fought the army of Seorasti upon the slopes of Ealdr under'' Ecna''. Just as it seemed the battle was going the way of the Revolutionaries, Seorasti ''used ''Eorasti’s ''powers to make ''Ealdr ''erupt in a shower of lava. This caused many ''Astyriani ''to die, and ''Seorasti got the upper hand. But, Manethor ''had sneaked into the dungeons of ''Ecna ''and freed ''Eorasti. All at once, in rage and fury, assisted by Ivir Masdar, Eorasti ''used all his power and wiped out ''Seorasti’s ''army, and bound the evil ruler with ''The Chain of Ealdra and imprisoned him in the depths of the Ŏm. Geography of Omnus Ōmnus was/is a circular world, relatively small in size compared to The Haligeard . It had an outer ring, hugging the perimeter of the world – The Outer Ring. Inside was the shape of the Vitgifas - the Symbol of Ivir Masdar. The mountain in the middle was The Mountain of Ealdr. This mountain was believed to be the centre of the Universe by the Astyriani. The other mountains were the two Beornas. Languages The Languages spoken on Ōmnus ''were: ''Aisildir by the Astyriani ''and ''Ostarila ''by the ''Narsyriani. Originally both races spoke Aisildir, but as the Narsyriani distanced themselves from the Astyriani they invented a different language. Of course, after The Great Binding, they didn’t speak at all. Category:History Category:Om Category:Eon Category:The First Eon